


New Friend

by idrilhadhafang



Series: High School AU 2 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe, the new kid in school, crosses paths with a new friend.





	New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe won’t deny that he’s nervous. More than nervous, actually. Even pulling up at the school that seems to be like something out of one of those cheesy teen movies, he isn’t sure if it’s going to be the good sort of adventure or the bad sort of adventure. Maybe it’ll be the good sort of adventure. He doesn’t know. He’s just starting school, after all.   
His father says goodbye, wishes him luck. Entering school, Poe wonders if he’s going to do all right.

  
***

  
He meets the boy in the computer lab. He seems to be busy in that moment, a little twitchy. He’s a bit awkward-looking, Poe thinks, and as Poe gets close to him, he seems to flinch a little. Poe can’t help but be curious as to why; he’s not really doing anything threatening, is he?

  
“I can leave, if you want,” Poe says.

  
The boy raises his head, a bit cautiously. Then, “You can sit here, if you want.” His voice is surprisingly deep. More like a grown man’s voice than a teenage boy’s. Everything about him seems to scream “older”.

  
Poe sits down. Then, “I’m Poe. I’m new here.”  
“You must be. I can’t say I’ve seen you around before,” the boy says. “I’m Ben.”

  
“Nice to meet you, Ben. So, what’s this school like?”

  
“Well,” Ben says, “Some of the classes are pretty interesting. I can’t say all of them you’ll like, though.”

  
“You usually sit alone?”

  
“Passes the time.”

  
“Well, maybe you don’t have to be alone.”

  
“Maybe.” But Ben seems to be opening himself up to the idea.

  
The bell rings, and Poe sighs. “I admit I have no idea where my first class is going to be,” he says.

  
“I can walk you.”

  
They do. Poe finds he likes Ben’s company, his presence. He’s tall, taller than Poe, but it feels strangely protective. It’s something he’ll have to tell his dad when he gets home. _Look at me, I made a new friend._

  
They reach class. History’s first for the day, taught by Mrs. Kanata. Ben and Poe sit next to each other, and Poe has to admit he likes Ben’s presence. A lot. Maybe he’s found his first friend here.

  
That’s definitely something.


End file.
